With the rapid development of the Internet, more and more network applications with a large number of users appear. Generally, a user has to log on to the network application system before using more complete functions of the network application.
Moreover, the forms of the network client become more and more diversified. In addition to traditional PC client and web interface, the client of the network application also includes mobile clients such as smartphones and tablets. The user can use any kind of client to log on to the network application, and perform substantially the same functions.
The user can log on to the network application system at any time in any place due to the characteristics of Internet application. Some malicious people may steal the information of a normal user after stealing the password of the user and then logging on to the network application system in other places, thereby causing serious losses to the user. Therefore, the security of the user account can be effectively improved by monitoring the login information of the user so as to find out the potential abnormal login as timely and accurately as possible.